Analayte, e.g., glucose monitoring systems including continuous and discrete monitoring systems generally include a small, lightweight battery powered and microprocessor controlled system which is configured to detect signals proportional to the corresponding measured glucose levels using an electrometer, and RF signals to transmit the collected data. One aspect of certain glucose monitoring systems include a transcutaneous or subcutaneous analyte sensor configuration which is, for example, partially mounted on the skin of a subject whose glucose level is to be monitored. The sensor cell may use a two or three-electrode (work, reference and counter electrodes) configuration driven by a controlled potential (potentiostat) analog circuit connected through a contact system.
The analyte sensor may be configured so that a portion thereof is placed under the skin of the patient so as to detect the analyte levels of the patient, and another portion or segment of the analyte sensor is in communication with the transmitter unit. The transmitter unit is configured to transmit the analyte levels detected by the sensor over a wireless communication link such as an RF (radio frequency) communication link. To transmit signals, the transmitter unit requires a power supply such as a battery. Generally, batteries have a limited life span and require periodic replacement. More specifically, depending on the power consumption of the transmitter unit, the power supply in the transmitter unit may require frequent replacement, or the transmitter unit may require replacement (e.g, disposable power supply such as disposable battery).
This may be cumbersome and inconvenient to the patient. Moreover, in continuous glucose monitoring systems, when the transmitter unit fails to transmit the glucose data from the sensor due to power failure, the patient may be approaching a critical physiological state such as hyperglycemia or hypoglycemia with little warning or knowledge. This could potentially be fatal to the patient.
At the same time, however, it may be undesirable to limit the functions of the transmitter so as to reduce the power consumption in order to prolong the battery life of the transmitter. For example, the transmitter unit may be configured to transmit less periodically or frequently to save battery power—this may in turn potentially result in inaccurate determination of monitored glucose levels as the detected levels are not sufficiently close together to provide a comprehensive result of the continuous monitoring.
Moreover, increasing the battery size may prolong the operating life of the transmitter unit, but would result in a more physically cumbersome design, and would add extra weight to be carried by the patient which is generally undesirable.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have an approach to provide a rechargeable power supply for the transmitter unit in the data monitoring and management system such that the compact, lightweight configuration of the transmitter unit worn by the patient can be maintained. Moreover, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have various options for the power supply and/or a rechargeable power supply for the transmitter unit in the data monitoring and management systems.